starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydralisk
|airattack=10 |armor=0 |range=4 (5 upgraded) |sight=6 |detect= |cooldown=15 |weapon=Needle spines (most commonly used attack) }} The hydralisk is a ranged-attack zerg warrior. Overview ]] The hydralisk is a zerg evolution of the slothien. While slothiens were peaceful herbivores, the hydralisk is noted as being one of the most fierce and sadistic of the zerg strains.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Hydralisks commonly reach 5.5 meters in length and can draw themselves up to over 2.4 meters in height.Back of the original StarCraft box, 1998. Since hydralisks move relatively slowly over open terrain,Hydralisk. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-11-27 it is common for hydralisks to burrow and await their prey to enter killing range before attacking,Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. destroying their enemies in a deadly crossfire.StarCraft II-Hydralisk. Accessed on 2008-03-10 Despite their relatively sluggish nature, hydralisks can climb vertical surfacesHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. and continued evolution of the strain through muscular augmentation has resulted in faster hydralisks. Attacks Hydralisks may attack directly with scythe-like arms or strike from a distance with volleys of armor-piercing spines, the latter being the more common method of attack.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Hundreds of spines are stored in the upper carapace plates; when the hydralisk attacks, it must fold back the carapace flaps.Hydralisks fold back their top carapace flap to reveal those spines, it's an attack animation. When they are out of battle, they fold in again to hide them. What he said. Cavez, PsiWarp. 2009-02-05. Karune: screenshot question about hydras. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-05. These spines have been specifically evolved from the defensive urticating (stinging) hairs of the slothien and may be "grooved" for increased range. They can penetrate 2 cm of neosteel even at maximum range, such penetrative force stemming from their remarkable muscle structure (4,000 muscles compared to a terran's 629). In addition, these spines are slightly poisonous,Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. symptoms include interference in a terran's vision.1up staff. 2005-10-28. StarCraft Ghost Previews from 1UP.com 1up.com Accessed 2008-11-09. Fortunately for their enemies however, a few seconds warning is given before a hydralisk launches such a volley, courtesy of the carapace folding back. History They hydralisk is descended from the slothien. The first recorded encounter between terrans and hydralisks was aboard a cargo vessel. The hydralisk was recorded by the derelict ship's security cameras. Prior to the beginning of the Brood War, hydralisks gained the ability to mutate into lurkers.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Current terran tactics for dealing with the creatures stress the need for siege tank support. Game Unit StarCraft ]] Hydralisks have a single ranged attack, unlike in the cinematics where they may melee attack. They are the only zerg ground unit able to hit air targets, making them one of the most important zerg units in the whole game. Hydralisk Dens are required to create them. Hydralisks are cheap enough to be mass produced in a short period of time. Although hydralisks can deal huge damage in large groups, there are numerous counters; terrans benefit from large numbers of siege tanks, and marines paired with medics. Protoss can effectively counter mass hydralisks with, reavers with ground support and high templar using Psionic Storm, and which is especially effective. In competitive StarCraft, hydralisks are most often used against the protoss race because it is an effective counter to many protoss units such as the famous 3 hatch hydra opening. This is especially true if the zerg player is skilled at micromanaging his hydralisks. Against terrans, hydralisks do not see much usage because professional players are too skilled with their marines, medics and siege tanks which are also natural counters to the hydralisk. In zerg vs zerg competitive play, hydralisks are virtually unseen as are most zerg units because the game is usually dominated by zerglings and mutalisks. Abilities Upgrades StarCraft: Ghost ]] Hydralisks are featured as a player unit in StarCraft: Ghost, in addition to acting as enemies. Hydralisks maintain their StarCraft abilities but also gain a powerful claw attack.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Their poison quills attack interferes with terran vision.1up staff. 2005-10-28. StarCraft Ghost Previews from 1UP.com 1up.com Accessed 2008-11-09. They move more slowly than zerglings. In Invasion mode, transforming a zergling into a hydralisk costs one point.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. StarCraft II Hydralisks will be featured in StarCraft II. Their appearance have changed slightly in StarCraft II. The most notable difference is their scythes, which now boast more spikes than in StarCraft. Their face is also slightly different from what it was before. Hydralisks move quickly, have a longer firing range than before (there is no need to research a range upgrade) and can devastate enemy buildings in only a few volleys, but are fragile. They are currently the strongest anti-air unit (in terms of damage per second) in the game. As of October 2008, the hydralisk was moved back to tier 2 and made more "hardcore".Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Press Q&A. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-10-12. Researched Abilities Upgrades Strategies Hydralisks are mainly anti-air units in StarCraft II and counter mutalisks. A combination of roaches and hydralisks can defeat a combo of zerglings and mutalisks.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Other Appearances s in Warcraft III]] :Main article: Hydralisk (Warcraft III) A hydralisk unit is available in the World Editor of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Special Hydralisk Strains and Characters *Frayne the Feral *Hunter Killer *Specimen 16G *Zergrinch Warg Images Image: Hydralisk SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Initial concept art Image: Hydralisk SC1 Art1.jpg|StarCraft concept art Image: U-Hydralisk.gif|StarCraft profile Image: Hydralisk SC-G Game2.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost game model Image: Zerg3 128.gif|StarCraft II concept art Image: Hydralisk_SC2_cinema.jpg|StarCraft II cinematic appearance Image: Hydralisk-thumb5.jpg|A hydralisk closes in on its prey Image: Hydralisk 128.gif|StarCraft II profile artwork Image: Hydralisk_Game_HeadAnim1.gif|StarCraft II portrait Image:Hydralisk SC2 Rend2.jpg|StarCraft II development References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category: Featured Articles